Unlawful
by Sharon-fucking-beifong
Summary: They grow up apart for years, but an incident happens and their paths will cross again.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my new fic. I think I need explain for you guys don't be confused. So, this story is an AU where Lin is a successful lawyer and Tenzin is still a councilman. In this fic don't have bending and Toph isn't blind. Throughout the history I'll explain more, but before judging please read and I hope you enjoy with my new idea.

* * *

_"Let's go, Tenzin!" A little girl with dark hair and green eyes yelled, while she ran through the garden._

_"Wait, Lin." The boy said, supporting his hands on his knees, trying to breathe. The girl stopped and turned to the boy, crossing her arms._

_"You're such a weakling, Tenzin". She said rolling her eyes._

_"But- but, Lin" he was trying breathe normally. He raised and cleaned his clothes. "You know that I can't run like you"._

_"So are you saying that I'm better than you?" She said raising her eyebrow. Even though she was only eight, Lin was very intelligent, principally next to Tenzin._

_"No, I'm just saying you're-"_

_"Lin, Tenzin! Come here; dinner's ready". Tenzin's mom yelled from the kitchen._

_"Okay Mommy". Tenzin yelled back._

_"Mommy?" Lin said trying to irritate Tenzin. "Hi! I'm Tenzin and I'm a mama's boy". She said jumping up and joining her hands as she laughing at him._

_Tenzin blushed and looked down." Lin! I am not a mama's boy-"._

_"Tenzin, sweetie, come here. I don't want that my baby getting hungry". His mother yelled from the kitchen again._

_Tenzin's head turned to red. "Mom! Don't call me that"._

_Now Lin was laughing hard." No, Tenzin you're right, you're not a mama's boy". She wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh no, you're a Super Mama's boy!"_

_"Lin!" Tenzin crossed his arms and looked around her. "Well you're- you're a...". He couldn't think of anything._

_"Ha! You got nothing. I'm the best at everything". She said running to the kitchen, but she stopped and turned to him. "Let's go, mama's boy. We don't want you getting hungry now, do we?" Lin yelled pouting. Tenzin crossed his arms again, and whispered something incoherent. He went to the kitchen, and saw everyone eating; His aunts Toph and Suki and his uncles Sokka and Zuko. It wasn't very common for everyone to eat at his house. Tenzin knew that something bad must've happened. He sat next to Lin, seeing a little smile on her lips._

_He leaned towards her. "Hey Lin, do you know why everyone's here?" He whispered._

_"No, I thought you knew". She whispered back._

_Aang rose from his chair. "Thank you everyone for coming to my home". He paused. "I'm afraid that Toph has something to tell us". He said looking at Toph, who rose from her chair, rolling her eyes at the formality._

_"Yeah, yeah, thank you, Aang for that lovely introduction". She said. "Unfortunately..." now she was serious and looked at Lin. "Lin and I are moving to Ba Sing Se-"._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-

Tenzin struggled to reach over and turn off the alarm clock next to his bed. He breathed deeply opening his eyes. 'Why'd I have that dream?' He thought looking at his eldest son, Meelo, who was sleeping in middle of him and his wife. Tenzin sat up in bed and looked at the clock with a sigh, it was 3am already.

He rubbed his eyes as he stood up slowly, causing his wife to wake up. "Where are you going?" she whispered sitting up a bit.

"I have to go get Korra at the airport, and since she's coming from my mother's house there's a time zone change." He said looking for an outfit to wear. "Tenzin". She called. "Remember to take it easy on her, okay?"

Tenzin stopped and nodded. "Okay, but she's-"

"I know she is problematically child, but just try and be nice to her ". She said softy.

"Alright Pema". He sighed turning on the bathroom light.

Tenzin put his outfit on and left the room silently. He saw his fourth and youngest child, a beautiful little boy named Rohan, sleeping peaceful and then his daughters. Tenzin got in his car and looked at his wristwatch as he started the engine, he sighed; He was late. It took less than 15 minutes to reach at the airport. He walked slowly through the airport and he hadn't even arrived in the waiting room, when he heard the complaints. "Where is your guardian, young lady?"

"And who are you to be asking me, old man?"

"I'm in charge here; let me see your passport-"

"I don't think that's necessary." Tenzin said entering in the room. "I'm her guardian". '_Unhappily so '_

The man nodded. "Okay and you..." He looked at the girl. "You should respect others".

The teenager shrugged and stood up while chewing gum. "Blah blah blah ..." she bent down to pick up her suitcase and went by Tenzin. "You're late old man. I thought you'd forgotten me". She spoke without turning to him. Tenzin sighed and apologized to the man who probably had to put up with Korra for 1 hour.

Tenzin arrived in the parking lot and saw Korra leaning against his car, waiting for him. Tenzin pressed the button to unlock the car while he was thinking on a topic to talk about with her. Korra threw her things into the trunk and sat in the front seat. Tenzin entered the car in silence.

He had to admit he was enjoying the peaceful moment in his car up until Korra switch to her favorite radio station.

'Stomp, stomp, I've arrived

Drop the beat, nasty face, why ya lookin' at me?

Flyin', flyin', flyin', flyin' through the sky.

"Great, the music's already started". Korra said turning up the sound.

'In my spaceship, I'm an alien tonight

Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucka

You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker-'

Tenzin changed the station to a calm song. "That's better".

"Hey! That was my favorite song and-"

"Korra it's still dawn and that song is absurd and unacceptable". He said seriously as he parked the car in the garage. Korra rolled her eyes and murmured exiting the car. "But you're old, dude".

"Don't call me 'dude' and I'm not old!" He returned as she closed the car's door. '_I'm not that old, am I?' _he thought as he left the car. "Earth to baldy, Earth to baldy. Come in baldy." Korra spoke over her mouth to give emphasis. "I think I should make a list of thing you can't call me, Korra". He complained trying to stay calm. "But I can't hide the truth from you." she said dramatically placing her hand on her chest. Tenzin sighed as he opened the door, making Korra laugh.

"So Korra, you know where your bedroom is, but don't wake up the children, okay? I need to sleep a little before I go to work". He said yawning as she climbed the stairs. "Okay, okay, dude". She said when she arrived on the top, but Tenzin didn't hear anything and just fell on the sofa and slept.

_Tenzin looked at Lin who was confused. "Why?"_

_"Sorry Lin. But my job requires it. The Beifong business is in trouble there. And we need to go immediately". She said sadly._

_Lin rose from her chair. "But I don't want go. I want stay here mother!" Lin yelled._

_"I'm sorry, Lin-". Lin didn't listen to what her mother was going to say and ran to the garden._

_"Lin! Wait" Toph yelled, trying to stop her daughter. But Aang interrupted her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "She needs some time alone now Toph". He spoke quietly._

_Tenzin looked at his father and slowly rose from his chair and followed her. The last thing that he heard from the kitchen was Toph's voice. "I'm not sure, but I don't think we'll be coming back anytime soon". Tenzin ran trying to find Lin. He heard someone crying and followed the sound. It was already dark out, so Tenzin couldn't see much. He stumbled on something and fell to the floor._

_"Ouch! Tenzin?! What are you doing here?" Lin asked angrily._

_"I- I'm sorry Lin-"._

_"Leave me alone". She yelled. Tenzin didn't obey her order and sat next to her with a certain insecurity. Tenzin had never been this close to Lin before, he didn't know what he should do now and suddenly the air was warm. He closed his eyes and slowly put his arm around Lin's body. The last time he'd done that, Lin had pushed him and yelled 'what are you doing?!' But now she didn't push him away. She only put her head on his shoulder, and cried. Tenzin sighed in relief. Lin raised her head and punched his shoulder._

_"Ouch!" Tenzin whimpered. "Why did you do that?" he said, massaging his shoulder, trying to ease the pain._

_"For disobeying me". She said wiping her tears._

_He coughed. "Uh... Lin, I- I-" he was stuttering. Lin leaned in close to hear better, which made Tenzin more nervous._

_"I- I want to give you this". He said, looking for something in his pockets. He finally found what he was looking. It was a necklace with a little badgermole as pendant. Lin was impressed._

_"My mother and I bought this for your birthday next week. But since you're leaving...I thought it'd be better give it to you now". He said nervous. Lin placed a small kiss on his cheek, now Tenzin was a mix of red and pink, Lin laughed as she turned her back to Tenzin._

_"Will you help me? I can't put this on by myself". She said._

"Tenzin, wake up. It's 8 am". A voice said sweetly and shook his body.

"Lin...?" He whispered softly opening his eyes. But wasn't her.

"What did you say?" His wife asked with a little smile on her mouth.

Tenzin coughed and sat on the sofa. "Oh- nothing, it was just a... Nightmare". He said scratching his neck.

"I heard what you said baldy. And I don't think it was a nightmare". Korra crooned from the foot of the stairs. Tenzin coughed. "What-what are you doing up so early? Shouldn't you be sleeping in your bedroom?" He spoke nervously.

"Chill out, I just came to get a sandwich". She said raising her hands in defense.

Pema shook her hands. "Look, I don't mind what you said, Tenzin. But look at the time you'll be late for the work".

Tenzin looked at the clock next to the sofa as he jumped up and ran for his bedroom.

Pema smiled as she entered in the kitchen. "So Korra, what did Tenzin say that made him so nervous".

Korra rose from her chair and laughed. "Ah, it's a little secret between me and baldy". She said eating her sandwich.

"Oh-okay". Pema nodded, while preparing breakfast.

Tenzin went downstairs and gave Pema a little kiss on the cheek, before closing the door. It took about 30 minutes to arrive at the city hall. Tenzin scratched his head, while waiting for the elevator. '_Why am I having these dreams? I don't understand.' _He thought as he entered the elevator.

The elevator's door was closing when Tenzin hear a voice.

"Please, hold the elevator". It was a woman.

"Lin?" Tenzin asked stopping the door.

"Ah, thank you and no, I'm not that 'Lin'. Uh nice to meet you, I'm Erika".

Tenzin shook his head and pressed the button again. His mind was very confused this morning; he coughed. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Tenzin".

The young woman's eyes widened. "Ah, so you're Tenzin, I think I'm your new secretary". She said happily.

Tenzin raised his eyebrow. "What about my other secretary? ... Karla". He asked.

Erika looked to sides and whispered. "She died..."

"WHAT?!"

The elevator stopped on 9th floor. Erika laughed. "I'm kidding, she just is on vacations". She said exiting the elevator.

Tenzin put his hand on his chest and breathed in relief. '_Great, another young girl to makes my day worse_'. He thought exiting the elevator.

Tenzin didn't know what was wrong with him that day. It was as if the past was coming back to him, he mistook several persons and papers and during the meetings he was daydreaming, remembering the past. The day had been long, he re-touched in his chair sighing and looked at the dark city on the other side of his window, he closed his eyes and another memory invaded his mind.

"_Good luck, son". His father, Aang, said with a big smile._

_It was Tenzin's first day of college, and he noticed his youngest son was a little worried. "Thank- thank you, dad." Tenzin said exiting the car; he bowed his head to his father and Tenzin remembered the scene his mother had made when he was getting in the car to go to leave— she started to cry and sob._

_"Ah, and I'm a little worried with mom-"._

_"Ah, don't worry about her. When Kya went to college she made that too. And don't make me remember when Bumi left"._

_"ha...". Tenzin nodded closing the car's door. Aang beeped one last time before the car disappeared around the corner. Tenzin sighed filling his chest with a confidence that he never knew existed. He grabbed his things and exhaled. 'Now it's time for me to fit in'. He thought entering the crowd. He looked around realizing that he knew no one there. A kid — well-sized with muscular and amber eyes — bumped his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. _

_"Oops, sorry dude I didn't see ya there." He apologized to Tenzin helping him up._

_ "It's okay". Tenzin huffed, cleaning clothes._

_"Oh and my name is Wan, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand, Tenzin accepted the hand; 'He seemed to be very popular and those kinds of guys aren't usually so gentle'. He thought._

_"Let me help you with your stuff, I'm still waiting for my roommate, his name is weird. He's a guy named Lenzin, Genzin ..."_

_"Tenzin" he corrected._

_"Oh yeah that's his name."_

_"Well, you're talking to him. I'm Tenzin." He said raising his nose slightly._

_"Ah so you beat me here roommate". Wan spoke enthusiastically, raising his hand. Tenzin didn't seem to understand the gesture. Wan lowered his hand slowly. "Uh, you just have to hit in my hand."_

_"Ahhh... ". Tenzin shook his head nodding._

_"Well, let's get your stuff to our room. And then we can meet the 'girls'". He said smirking._

_Tenzin had barely started putting away his stuff when Wan pulled his sleeve, taking him out the door. "Come on! We have to see the girls!" He yelled. A boy from the neighboring room opened the door. "Girls?" He shouted. Other boys opened the doors of their rooms with smiles on their faces. They all ran down the hall to meet with the girls. Wan looked at Tenzin "Look what you did, Lenzin! Now they'll get there first". He spoke._

_"First of all, it's Tenzin, and second I do not care about girls". He said straightening his clothes._

_"But I care! Now let's GO!" He said pulling him into the hallway. He reached the courtyard and saw several guys hitting on some girls. Wan looked desperately for some girls, and to found his target, he slammed his elbow into Tenzin. "Learn from the master Renzin"._

_"It's Tenzin!" He shouted._

_Wan approached a girl with short dark hair, he lightly touched her shoulder. The girl turned to face him. Tenzin choked; He knew that necklace._

_"So Princess, how are you?" Wan said trying to show their muscles._

_The girl crossed her arms. "First, I'm not a princess and if you are looking for some girl to 'flirt' with, how about those blondes over there". She said pointing to the corner where there was a line of silly girl looking at guys pretending to understand everything the boys were saying._

_"Lin..?." Tenzin whispered._

Knock Knock

Someone knocked the door slightly, Tenzin opened his eyes slowly.

"Come in". He said; the door opened, it was his new secretary.

"I'm going home now. You have a call, it's from the hospital"

"Thank you, Erika". He said as she closed the door.

_'From the hospital_?' Tenzin thought feeling his heart beat faster. The last time he received a call from the hospital was a many years ago and he don't want to remember the reason.

He brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?". He said nervous.

* * *

Uh.. I know you guys might be thinking: "where's linzin?", but don't worry! will have many linzin moments, after all THIS IS A LINZIN FIC! And please **REVIEW**! I need know your opinion;)

~ Debbie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thank you guys for reviews, just a little observation: Lin is 40 and Tenzin 41, and about Korra she is around 15. I know you might be asking why? But you will see that it will make sense.

So I hope you enjoy and I'm really sorry about take so long to update

* * *

A cold breeze ran down her spine, causing she to open her emerald eyes slowly. Lin looked sleepy sideways, admiring the curtains dancing with the cold wind of the morning. She yawned and slowly sat up in bed looking at the mirror in front of her bed. She looked at image reflected back at her, touching her hair, then running her fingers over her scars. She my be forty years old, but she appeared to be younger.

She got up with difficulty, placing her hand on her head, a sighed escaped her lips, she was feeling constant headaches since the early hours of yesterday. She walked to the window and looked at the landscape. Living in a penthouse had its advantages, she could see the horizon with shades of blue and white, with various buildings around. She took a deep breath, as if she gathering the strength to close it; she closed the window; listening to the faint click.

Lin was ready less than 30 minutes for the work, putting a white social blouse and waist-high black skirt. She straightened her hair holding certain points with clips and gently put on a mild dose of makeup, just to accentuate certain areas of her face. She closed the door of her bedroom and listened to the silence; she was used to listening to silence for years. The only sound she heard was her own high heels on the wooden floor.

She grabbed her purse on the table, picked up her coat and opened the door of her apartment for another day's work.

Lin was on the way to work, but —as always— she stopped at a coffee shop to buy a cappuccino, she wasn't used to having meals at home. After picking up the order to go, payed an amount acceptable and puts it in the cup holder of her car, she eventually made her way to work. She parked her car in the same spot, said 'good morning' to the doorman and entered into the elevator taking a sip of her cappuccino. She pressed on the highest floor, the floor where she works; the boss's floor.

Even many lawyers commanding, Lin also defended some cases. But only the most delicate or difficult. In over ten years of work, she'd never lost a case.

She took another sip of her cappuccino, enjoying the taste of the drink when the elevator door opened and like every day, everyone stopped what they were doing to say a good morning for her, and she just nodded. Lin was walking toward her office quietly, sipping again, until her young secretary appeared behind her.

"Good morning, Miss Beifong". She said adjusting her glasses on her face.

"Good morning, Sarah." Lin replied looking for her keys in her purse.

"So, yesterday I received a call from a new client...". She began. " He'll be here later to discuss with you the issues". She spoke as she followed Lin to her office.

Lin took another sip. "Good, and what is his name?". She asked without paying much attention.

"Let me see, his name's a bit unusual, like a Renzin or was it Lenzin..". She said flipping through the papers in her hands looking for a certain one. Lin reached out a hand to put the key into lock while the other leaned over the cup for a sip.

"Renzin?". She asked with a hint of grace. "That name is really weird...-". She said lowering the tone of voice when suddenly her smile fall, her hand stopped in the way and her eyes widened. "Actually the name is...Tenzin?". She asked slowly turning the key into the lock, hoping to be wrong.

"Hmm...". Sarah picked up the paper she was looking for and read it. " , you're right, his name is Tenzin. And according to what is written here, he will come here at vesper, probably due his work...".

Lin opened the door, feeling her stomach tied up in knots. She took a big sip of her drink. The burning liquid went down her throat.

She coughed a bit. "T- thank you for reporting, and ...". She took the paper from the Sarah's hand. "You can leave that paper with me". She said putting her hand on neck and massaging it.

"Ah-ah, okay Miss Beifong". Sarah said pulling away a bit from the door. Lin closed the door and began to walk up furiously to her table as her eyes scoured the paper in her hands. There was no writing, nothing but his name. Lin snorted as she put the paper on her table. She crossed her arms and leaned on the edge of the table looking at the huge window that was behind her desk. '_Oh spirits, what the hell does he needs?'._

* * *

_A few hours ago..._

_"Hello?". Tenzin asked nervous feeling his tummy wrap._

_"Hello? This is from hospital, and I'm unhappy to inform you that a girl called ...". Tenzin waited for the name, and he deduce the woman on the other end was finding out the name. 'Please, please. Can not be her'. "Called Korra..." 'Oh spirits'. "Is hospitalized here after an accident. And accord to the paperwork you're her guardian." Tenzin put his hand on his forehead and took a deep breath. "I - I'm on my way there". He said releasing his breath as he hung up the phone. ' I hope it is not anything serious!'. He thought rising quickly; his wallet fell out of his pocket, spreading small photos and money he kept with him, Tenzin bent down cursing the wallet for having fallen to the ground._

_He grabbed his money putting it in his wallet, and took the two photos that had fallen on the floor. He looked at the first one, it was of his family and him in the park during summer vacation and the other was taken the last time he saw Lin — in their wedding— he smiled, but suddenly his smile fall. 'Oh, Korra!' . He almost yelled remembering what he was going to do._

_After 1 hour he arrived at the hospital, he ran to reception and waited for an old lady —who did not seem to be very friendly — she sat in the chair, slowly blinking her eyes. "Can I help you in some way, sir?". She asked slowly, like a weary sigh._

_Tenzin nodded quickly. "Yes-Yes. I need to see my niece - ko-korra".  
The receptionist typed something on the computer and looked at him._

_"You must be the Tenzin, right? Well Korra is in the recovery room. They'll probably have a doctor there to tell you her situation-"._

_"Thank you, Madame". He spoke almost running to the recovery rooms. 'I called her Madame? Oh spirits'. He thought grimacing._

_Tenzin stopped and stared the door, remembering the last time he was in this very same hospital, in front of this very same door. He wiped the sweat that had collected in his hands and opened the door slowly. The door creaked, making the doctor stop writing his annotations and looked at Tenzin._

_"Hello, you must be Tenzin. I'm Dr. John". The doctor said sympathetically._

_"Hello, Dr". Tenzin said looking at Korra, she had injuries on her face, her leg was in a cast and her left arm bandaged. She didn't seem to be that problematic teenager like before, right now she seemed to be a little angel sleeping. "What-what happened to her?". Tenzin asked worriedly turning his gaze to doctor._

_The doctor took off his glasses and looked at Tenzin. "She slammed her car into a wall at high speeds". Tenzin choked. " But-but how? she is only 15? how'd she get a car?". He quickly asked in disbelief._

_"Well, it's written here in this paper, sir". The doctor said seriously. " Soon she will wake up and you probably will be able to talk to her, excuse me". He said putting his glasses back on his face and exiting the room, leaving a confused Tenzin._

_He sat in a chair beside the bed, wondering how she got a car, or how she crashed and why. Questions like this passed through his head quickly, but all stopped when he heard a whisper. "Dude?"._

_Tenzin sighed in relief, but also in a bit of hassle. "Yes, Korra. It's me". He spoke quietly. "Please, Korra, can you tell me what really happened?". He asked, trying not to sound angry with her._

_Korra nodded timidly and began to explain all that happened. Tenzin gasped not believing what he'd just heard._

_Korra sighed slowly. "So, What I'm going to do now?". She asked worried.  
Tenzin rose from his chair and walked to window. He opened his wallet and look at some photo. "I need meet with someone". He said closing it and picking up his cellphone._

* * *

And again it was dark in Lin's office. She yawned touching her chair; She turned it to the window that was behind her table and looked at the landscape. Suddenly, she looked from the corner of her eye a small drawer in her table. She had not opened it in years and had a hole for a key that she kept.

She crossed her arms looking away to the clock, it was already 10:30 pm and her 'newest client' had not arrived yet. Lin made an exception to wait a bit more for the person she hoped to be a client, but it was Tenzin.  
She stood and walked to a large bookcase that was next to her office and put a book in it, then grabbed a folder and began flipping through it.  
Someone knocked gently on the door, Lin did not hesitate to look up.

"Come in".

"Miss Beifong, Councilman Tenzin is here to see you". Lin looked over the papers and nodded. Sarah closed the door as Lin took a deep breath. '_Okay, Lin, act like nothing happened. After all he is going probably here to be your new client'._ She thought just pretending not noticed the door was opening again.

Tenzin slowly opened the door, his eyes was closed. '_Tenzin, what do you scared of? Okay, she might be irritating with you. But it's necessary_'. He opened his eyes and almost gasped at he was seeing.

* * *

R&R? Thank you guys to read this chapter and I hope y'all liked. See you in the next. AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE MY PROOF-READ, FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A PM :)


End file.
